


Moronsexuality

by MurrosApple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Multi, One Shot, dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurrosApple/pseuds/MurrosApple
Summary: Moronsexuality is the attraction to absolute dumbasses or stupid actions. It’s endearing, really.Just a collection of stupid things and a lot of fluff. I don’t think I’ll put angst in this but I’ll prewarn any.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 42





	Moronsexuality

My husband fills me with pride.

I remember the day I proposed to him, the day we got married and the day where he finally finished our, hopefully, forever home.

We settled down nicely and it’s been almost two years of living here. Everything was sorted, routinely. I go to work every morning. I come home every evening. I greet my husband and we have dinner. We go on about our business, until it’s time for bed. Like every normal couple. 

Occasionally we fight, occasionally we have plans but we always find a way to appreciate eachother.

I love Mondo. I love him with my life. He’s a pretty decent cook and he’s grown a lot softer since we were high school sweethearts.

He spends his time making things while I’m away, although I make a comfortable salary, he insists he wants to help. I admire his dedication.

But there’s one thing I truly love about Mondo which will never change.

He’s a little bit of an airhead at times.

Back in high school, I tried to changed this. Which is a horrible idea because trying to change your loved ones is just TERRIBLE. 

But there’s just something endearing about him trying his best and ‘making a fool out of himself’ as he puts it. Now, I don’t think he’s stupid but he lacks a little common sense. But it’s really the thought that counts!

Now, this one time...

-

The sky gets darker during the winter. The weather doesn’t exactly do too well either. That’s an understatement, it was pouring outside in the freezing cold.

Not only that, black ice had made it impossible to drive. Or bike. So, Kiyotaka had to walk to work. And back again. In the pouring rain.

But there’s no issue, he had his umbrella to keep him dry. That was until he began walking home and it turned inside out. Great. Just great.

His nice suit was absolutely ruined by the rain and he couldn’t even call Mondo due to the roads and his phone was now dead.

Sighing, the politician made his way home in the pouring rain. As he got to the door, he was a shivering mess.

Ding Dong

The bell rang once he’d finally made it to the doorway. He was soaked through and not in a good mood. In fact, he’d cry if he wasn’t so cold.

”ONE SECOND! HOLD ON!”

Taka ran a hand through his soggy dark locks and waited patiently.

After a moment, the door opened and a slightly out of breath Mondo stood before him.

”Sorry about that, I just got out the sho- holy shit you’re soaking!”

Taka nodded before stepping in and taking off his coat and shoes. He didn’t feel like speaking and just wanted to go to bed.

“Taka, why didn’t you call me? I would’ve come picked you up or at least given you a coat and walked you home?” Mondo rushed upstairs and got a few warm towels. “Here, let me get you warm-“

”Mondo, it’s fine. My phone ran out of battery. I just... I just want to go to bed.”

Mondo wrapped him in a towel and held him close, strong arms finding their way to warm the cold boy. “No, I’m looking after you. You’re in a mood.”

”I am _not_ ina mood! Just leave me be!” Taka tried getting out of Mondo’s grip to no prevail. “Mondo, I’m tired. I want to go to bed.”

”What if we... I don’t know...”

”I’m not in the mood.”

”I wasn’t talking about that! I mean we could snuggle on the couch?” Mondo gently kissed the other’s jawline and gave him a little squeeze. “I could make you some hot chocolate... maybe dinner... or sweets with a movie.”

Taka seemed a little convinced and was warming up to the idea. “Am I allowed to fall asleep on you if I so wish?”

”I’ll carry you to bed when I want to get up.” He rubbed his thumb against the other’s side and kissed his soggy hair. “But you need to dry off.”

”Understood.” He ran his hands through Mondo’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Lips pressed against eachother and the threat of tongue quickly coming true. Hands around Mondo’s neck and Taka’s waist. 

When they kissed it was usually the other way round with Taka’s fingers trailing up his back and Mondo relaxed against his shoulders. 

Mondo’s hand made it’s way towards the hills of glory - Taka’s ass.

Although that was quickly interrupted by a gentle push on the centre of his chest. “No chance.” A playful shit-eating grin on the soggy face of Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

A tiny whine escaped Mondo’s lips. “Takaaaaa~” He pouted. “Tease!”

”Don’t call me a tease! You’re the one not letting me go to bed!” His hearty laugh bounced on the hollow walls of Mondo’s brain, followed by his heartbeat as Taka pecked his lips once more. “I’ll get changed.”

Taka quickly made his way upstairs and waved goodbye. 

Mondo got the couch ready with heaps of blankets and scrolled through Netflix. “No... N- EW! No... Nah... Oh?” He decides on a documentary with rescue dogs. He’s sure Taka would love seeing the kindness of mankind but mostly he wanted to see puppies.

Next job was the snacks! Popcorn? Just ran out. Fuck. He found a big bag of marshmallows and some white chocolate.

God, their kisses were going to taste fantastic tonight. 

He decided. Marshmallows in melted chocolate. What a genius! This was Mondo’s first mistake...

Mondo needed to find a way to melt the chocolate. Now, how most people melt chocolate is over boiled water. But that was way too time consuming so he put the white chocolate in the microwave for a few minutes and began to prepare two mugs of hot chocolate. 

He prepared an additional bowl of marshmallows and two forks to dip the marshmallows into the melted white chocolate. 

The kitchen filled with a... weird... smell. It was sweet but also with a tang. This confused Mondo a little and went to the microwave to check on his chocolate. Upon opening the microwave, a cloud of smoke hit him directly in the face.

”Wh-?!” He peered into the bowl. “No- NONONONONO-!”

The bowl was filled with melted chocolate, yes, but with a burnt black layer. Mondo stared at the bowl for a while, unsure what to do.

”Whats that smell?” Taka walked in the kitchen with a set of Mondo’s pyjamas. One of those comfy nights. “Mondo, did you burn someth- oh.” Taka looked down at the blackened chocolate. 

”Can I e-“

”No! You’ll get sick!” 

“So what do I-?”

”Throw it away, it’s ruined.”

”Fucking no! Waste of chocolate, I’m gonna eat it like a man!” 

”Mondo, I swear to god that can’t be good for you-“

”Too bad!”

Taka sighed and rubbed his temple. “Mondo, please don’t be stupid. It could be poisonous.”

Mondo turned, already putting burnt chocolate in his mouth. “I’m not stupid! God, this is horrible.”

”I-“ He watched him eat the burnt chocolate in utter shock. “If you’re going to be stubborn then fine, but don’t expect me to drive you to hospital in this weather.”

”Mmh- I’ll be fine!”

Taka made his way towards the couch after grabbing the bowl of marshmallows. Mondo followed soon behind him.

The moral compass inspected a marshmallow. “You didn’t find a way to secretly burn these either, did you?”

”Oh come on! Chocolate is supposed to melt! You can’t burn ice!”

”Ice is pure water, it’s one ingredient.”

”Is chocolate complicated? It’s like milk and beans.”

”It can still BURN!” 

Mondo responded with a whine, stealing a marshmallow and dipping it into the black and white chocolate, starting the documentary.

There’s one thing I’d never change about my husband. Even if it put him in dangerous situations sometimes, it always humours me. At least for a while.

My husband truly fills me with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off a true event. I once burnt white chocolate and still ate it because ‘waste of chocolate’. It didn’t taste nice and smelled awful but it was fine!


End file.
